


Five Minutes to Midnight

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-10
Updated: 2004-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another midnight visit as the shadows grow longer and longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes to Midnight

Whenever he showed up, there seemed to be music in the air. 

Rudolf couldn't help but listen, helplessly trying to force himself to resist the urge to accept the wordless invitation to dance. The rhythm was familiar. A waltz, and yet it felt more like a tango. Dangerous. Passionate. Seductive. 

"They don't understand me, the lot of them," he complained, knowing his companion would listen when no one else did. Would comprehend when the rest of them couldn't. "There's a future ahead, but they can't _see_ it because they're stuck in the past. If I was in my father's shoes —"

"But you are not," Death interjected, a small, not unkind smile on the marble features. But when Rudolf's shoulders were sagging with the realization that he was but a minor player in the dangerous game of power and politics at his father's court, his friend continued, his voice like warm honey. 

Resistance? Futile. Ridiculous to even consider. His mother might have had the strength to deny Death's hand. But for all their similarities, he was not his mother. 

"Then again, why not change that? Why not reach out and take matters in your own hands when others are unable to deal with them? No one would blame you. Your father doesn't listen to you now, but when you've succeeded where he failed, he'll be proud."

Maybe if he'd thought about it for a moment, Rudolf would have realized that Death's sweet coaxing might be the surest way to his downfall. Lulled by the melodic voice and the gentle rhythm of music in the background, though, he heard the words, but he didn't rationalize their meaning. He nodded, taken aback by how good it felt, how it completed him, to be understood properly for once. To have his ambitions confirmed. It made him lightheaded, euphoric. For all but a split second. Until the bitter realization dawned that no one else, not even his own mother, had understood him like this, or ever would.

"Sometimes, I don't know why I should bother," the crown prince whispered tightly, barely cognizant of the cool fingers trailing up his cheek. 

A lover's caress, a touch both simple and light, but nevertheless meant to seduce. "Then why do you?"

Rudolf turned his head and found Death looming over him, the ethereal face inches from his. Absent-mindedly, he couldn't help noticing that he should have felt the other's breath, but didn't.

"Why not end it, escape once and for all?" Death whispered. "What do you have to lose?" A strong hand cradled the young man's neck, drawing him even closer until their lips were almost touching. "Come with me."

And by God, he wanted to. Wanted nothing more than to close the last remnants of distance between them and accept what he'd been offered. A kiss. Freedom. Eternity. 

But not now. Not just yet. 

He sharply turned his head, the rash movement breaking the strong grip. "I will make them understand," he stated with renewed force, his hands clenching to fists.

Instead of the anger at the rejection he expected, Death bestowed him with a gentle smile on the demon's angelic features. "You will," he agreed, getting up. "Don't worry, my friend, you will."

Rudolf smiled and held out his hand. "Will you be back?" he asked, before he could stop himself, remembering who it was he was talking to. 

"Sooner than you think." Fingertips brushed lightly against his outstretched palm as his companion's other hand touched the prince's lips. "Didn't I promise you I'd always stay close to you?"

And somehow, it was a comfort to know that Death wouldn't back down on his promise. Rudolf closed his eyes, enjoying the feather-light touch for a moment. 

When he looked up again, he was alone. 

His lips were still tingling.

End


End file.
